The girl who fell in love with thunder
by Icequeen1812
Summary: Drew has always wanted Laxus to see her as an equal but when he gets kicked out will she ever stop looking for his approval
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters I only own my character and story idea

freed's pov

i saw as she walked in again she looked like shit but for the past 2 weeks she has been walking in like that. i sighed as i walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "drew you need to stop this training of yours. your nuckles are raw and bloody again give it a rest already." she looked at me with ditermination in her eyes. "you know why i can't do that freed." "pushing yourself until you collapse is not going to bring him back drew." she glared at me and ripped her wrist out of my hand "at least i will always try to keep my word freed not act like he was never here." i saw as she turned and walked back out of the guild to go train again. i walked back to mira bixlow and lucy had now joined us. "she still training hard freed?" "yeah mira she still believes he will come back oneday." lucy looked at me confused "so why does drew work so hard?" i sighed "well drew showed up before you did so wouldn't know what had happened." i saw lucy get annoyed "so tell me then."

flash back

i saw as drew's eyes lit up with joy when she got her blue fairy tail mark around her right eye. but Laxus being Laxus went and opened his big mouth "why the hell did the old man let another weakling join the guild." i saw the joy in her eyes vanish as his words were said. but then she turned to him and in her eyes was a fire that rivaled natsu's fire dragons roar. "and who makes you the one who dicides who is strong and weak." "i'm Laxus and i made me the one to dicide if your weak or strong." drew then had a ditermination in her eyes as she said "well i'm going to train and i will one day prove to you that i am strong enough to fight by your side Laxus."

flash back end

"and thats how this training thing started with drew." "yeah but you forgot why she wants to keep training even if Laxus isn't here now." mira said but i was confused until bixlow reminded me "she had fallen for Laxus about a week after her joining the guild." "the guild,the guild." "yeah she's fallen for him hard to the point she'd do anything for him to come back." i sighed again drew is a great girl but Laxus was always to stubborn to see it. she's been working for the past four years on training herself every day to be as strong as Laxus but while she's been training she has also distanced herself from everyone exept me bixlow and of course laxus. but i'm afraid that one day she will get into trouble and she will be to stubborn to accept help from anyone but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew's pov

ugh i can't believe Freed he knows why i train every day. how can i not it's the only thing that makes me feel conected to Laxus anymore. i walked out o the guild to go train my body more. as i got to my usual spot i felt a presence near me i turned around to see a guy i never wanted to see again. "what are you doing here Luke?" "oh dear Drew i have come to take my intended home with me." i didn't like the way he said that "you know i won't marry you Luke." "oh but your father." i cut him off there "my father tried to force me to marry you and i ran away and threw away my last name and my old life the day i left i'm a free girl now and there is nothing you or him can do about it Luke." i saw him smirk "do your guild mates know who you really are Drewscilla Dragonia." "my guild mates are my family and i gave the Dragonia name away the day i left so why show up now after so many years?" "your father misses you Dea Dea." i glared daggers at him when he used the old nickname my father had given me. "leave now or leave in a doggy bag it's your choice because i'm not going back and i never will you and my father can't make me." he laughed and turned around but stopped and said "you might want to open your eyes and see who your true family is little miss Dragonia." "i know who my family is my family is fairy tail!" i watched as he left and felt this hurt in my heart was fairy tail really my family i don't know i never spent time with them i know Freed and Bixlow are my family but i'm not so sure with the rest of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

drew's pov

i walked back to the guild slowly man i guess i'll have to come clean to them about my past ugh this will be fun not. i walked into the guild very gloomy so i went to the bar. "hey mira can you give me a electic motive." "sure thing drew having a bad day?" "ugh you can say that again also where is Bix and Freed?" "oh they are on the second floor usual spot as always." "ok i'll be there with them." i then walked up the stairs and sat between Bix and Freed. "hey guys i need to tell you guys something." "what is it drew?" "yeah you can tell us." "tell us, tell us"Mira then walked over with my drink. "ok guys well it has to do with my past." i saw as they got more intrested at my words since iv'e hidden my past from even them.

flash back

"dea dea come here." i walked over to my father "what is it father?" "you are to marry Luke Stienfield." "um no i'm not." i saw my father turn to me "yes you will Luke is a." i cut him off there. "he's a arrogant crybaby that even if he lost every cent he has ever had he still wouldn't be able to get any good atributes." i saw my father glare at me "you are a young lady dragonia and it's about time you started acting like one." "oh yeah like that will ever happen if you wanted a daughter that would obay your every comand with out complaint then you should have adopted one cause that's not me!" i saw that i was angering him but i really didn't care he needed to hear this. "you will marry Luke as long as you are a dragonia." "FINE." i then turned around and walked to the door but stopped when i got to it "I GUESS I AM NO LONGER YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE I NOW AND FOREVER THROW AWAY THE DRAGONIA NAME." i then walked out went to my room changed into my jeans and tank top grabbed my bag and walked out of the dragonia manor and vowed never to return.

flashback end

"so that's my past and now Luke is back and wants to force me into marrying him." "wait so your a dragonia." "birth wise yes Freed and before you ask yes i can speak to and hear dragons when ever i want." i saw the shock on not only Freed's face but also every dragon slayer in the guild curse their hightened hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

drew's pov

"Wait so your saying you can talk to our dragons and ask them why they left us?!" i sighed i knew this would happen if i reveiled myself. "well yes Natsu i could but the dragons don't like me butting into their buisness." i knew they would not simply understand. i sighed "drew are you alright?" "oh yes of course Freed just tired and stressed." "then why don't you go home and rest drew you'll do no good half asleep." i nodded my agreement and got up to leave the guild. not long after i left the guild my vision went black.

time skip to morning

i woke the next morning groggy and chained to a wall. i looked around the dimly lit room. only to find i was in some sort of basement. i then heard the sound of a door opening and standing in the doorway was Luke.*oh joy i was kidnapped by the dude my father wants me to marry ugh.* i then noticed my magic energy going down "magic draining cuffs. what to much of a baby to pick a fair fight Luke." "now Dea Dea don't pick fights when you know without your magic you can't win." i snarled. i still had enough energy to call Freed for help. *Freed can you hear me.* *yeah i can hear you Drew what's wrong?* *Freed i've been kidnapped by Luke and held with magic cuffs get Laxus or another slayer to track me please Freed i'm scared.** i'm on it Drew hang in there and please don't make him mad.* *no promises Freed* i then noticed Luke getting closer to me. "just marry me darling and all this will be over." "i would rather die." "now now don't be that way love you will marry me in the end." "go rot in hell." i saw the anger in his eyes just before he backhanded me. "watch that pretty mouth of yours love." i glared at him and headbutted him. i could tell i did a number on his jaw but he then punched me in the nose. i could feel the bones breaking but didn't do more than flinch at the pain. i then saw him stomp up prayed to the dragons that help would come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Freed's POV

omg what the hell am i supposed to do Drew's been kidnapped Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are on missions and Laxus is who knows where. i started pacing back and forth in a panic when Bixlow came up to me. "Freed what's wrong." "what's wrong, what's wrong." "oh nothing just Drew's been kidnapped by that freak Luke and is being held with magic draining cuffs. oh and no dragon slayers are any where near by."i saw the smile leave Bixlow's face which is rare. "call Laxus back here now." "now, now." "you know why i can't do that if he found out we lost her he would kill us." "is our lives more important than her's." "than her's,than her's." i sighed Bixlow had a point so i pulled out the emergancy lacrima to Laxus and called him. "what the hell is it Freed." "um you uh see um Drew was kidnapped and we need your help finding her." "SHE WAS WHAT." "and no other slayers are here right now last i heard from her she was being held with magic draining cuffs."i then felt the room spark with electricity as Laxus then appeared behind me. "i'm going to find Drew and kill that punk who took her from me and when i'm done i will give you the beating of a life time for losing her to begin with." i cowered in fear and hopped for Drew's sake he get's to her in time.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

drew's pov

i woke up again still in the basement but now Luke just sat there on a chair watching me. when he finally noticed i was awake he stood up and walked over to me. "dea dea now why don't you marry me and then you can come out of this basement hmm." i smiled evilly. "why don't you uncuff me and i will show you my answer." he shook his head."no no love don't want you using me as a punching bag like you did that tree in the woods." i laughed "what you afraid i might damage that ugly face of yours." he then smacked me. i spat in his face. "my answer is still no Luke." i smiled. "if me and you were the last humans on earth the human race would die out cause not even if hell had frozen over would i ever marry you." he glared at me. "i don't see what you don't like about me i have money, power, charm,and of course good looks what more could you want." "you forgot to add arrogant, stupid, crybaby, annoying, asshole to your list Luke and what do i want from you only for you to let me go or for you to go rot in hell what ever comes first." Luke had then punched me in the face giving me a black eye when the basement door was hit off it's hinges. and i saw Laxus in the doorway but then Luke ran behind me and held a knife to my throat. "don't try anything or i'll slit her throat." Laxus stopped where he stood. "dude just give her back." Laxus then noticed my black eye and broken nose. he glared at Luke but i smirked oh i was getting out of here but not before a little payback. i then swung my feet back hitting Luke where it hurts (smiles you know where.) "you ever touch me again and you will regret it Luke." Laxus then walked to Luke and picked him up with one hand. i saw electricity surrounding Laxus and now Luke. before anything else could happen. everything went black.


End file.
